


While Your Lips are still Red

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1582</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Your Lips are still Red

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Akame

The Lights die in the arena and Kazuya feels the bass through his veins as Koki’s song starts up. He shivers a bit as he walks backstage. His eyes met Jin’s worried ones. Well he was soaked to the bones.

“Here you’re again, all wet and cold.”

Kame let out a soft chuckle. He manages to get his tired legs working as a white fluffy towel wraps around him. He gets of course escorted towards the changing room with Jin’s warm palm on his back.

Kazuya starts to untie his cold wet yukata and still trying to keep the fluffy towel on his shoulders. He feels another towel starts to dry his curls in soft strokes through his strands. He smiles feeling grateful as his head poked out from the towel and his eyes met Jin’s once again.

Jin starts to rub the pouty pink lips. Getting rid of the lipstick that was smeared on Kame’s under lip towards the chin. Jin couldn’t keep his eyes from those lips, while he rubs the towel at the side of Kame’s mouth, trying to get the lipstick away. He leans forward giving those lips a kiss that was warm and soft, he pulls away meeting Kame’s lust full dazed eyes.

A chuckle erupts from Kazuya’s pouty lips. He grabs a hold on Jin’s shirt and pulls him back down as he lets his teeth bite down on the soft under lip.

It felt good being taken cared for.

A knock on the dressing room brings them back to reality, announcing them that there was still a concert ongoing. 


End file.
